Search engines are known that use location data to provide results. In some applications, such as social networking and dating applications, the location data may correspond to the location of users of the application. A results list is often displayed that illustrates all of the users within an area or location. Often these applications use the location as transmitted from the users' devices, such as a smart phone or tablet, e.g., a global positioning system (GPS) location. For example, some social networking and dating applications display user profile pictures for those users that are within a predetermined area, such as within a few miles of the requesting user or within a certain city. However, in some instances, such as where there is a large collection of people, it might be desirable to modify the results shown, vary characteristics of the results, or the like. As one example, in a high population density area it may be useful to show more accurate locations as users may have a higher chance of being able to meet up, whereas in a low population density areas, the closest users may be far apart and therefore showing accurate locations may not be as useful.